I Hate Loving You but I Love Hating You
by Snow-Sakura7
Summary: They say "The greatest Hate comes from the Greatest Love" Why can't it be vise versa? Eragon thought him and his brother could never be anything since there's so much hate between families. He's about to be surprised.  Rated M for reason


**This is AU by the way.**

_**A/N: I've been wanting to do an In**__**heritance Cycle fanfic for forever now. AND i have a bad habit of writing long stories and not updating.(cause I'm so busy) I knew I had to start writing one-shots. And I thought; **_**"Why not hit two birds with one stone?"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN The Inheritance Cycle._ But seriously why would you think i own it? This is fan fiction .net! Everyone here writes fanfic! Or reads it and your not allowed to submit ORIGINAL stories here. But I can't see anyone purposely_ clicking_ a story and thinking; _"Oh boy, I hope the person who wrote this IS ACTUALLY THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR!" _I hope that's not why authors write_; 'i don't own [insert title]"_because of people like that... Sorry for my rambling_**

Warning- **_Incest  
><em>**

**-**_Words_**- Means thoughts (most of them)  
><strong>

**-X X X- means some time has past**

**_Here it is, I hope you enjoy_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Hate Loving You but <strong>**I Love Hating You**

"He was a mistake" was how someone once put it

Of course a young Eragon didn't understand what being a_ 'mistake'_ was. He just knew that's what his mother's husband, Morzan called him that. Eragon didn't remember a lot about his childhood. But he did remember the day his mom said goodbye and that he would be living with his dad from now on. He remembered saying goodbye to his older brother, Murtagh, who didn't even say goodbye back.

Was being a mistake why his mother Selena didn't live with him and his father? Was it why Murtagh never talked to Eragon? Eragon wasn't sure and he didn't fully understand the situation until he was fourteen.

His mother, Selena, had married Morzan at a young age. She knew Brom since they were in high school, but she chose Morzan when she met him in college. Around the same year she found out she was pregnant, she and Morzan separated before she could tell him.

"I was with her when Murtagh was born." Brom said to Eragon

"So you two were already together? As a couple?" Eragon asked

Brom sighed; "Yes, and I told her that I would stay with her and we could raise the child together"

"Then what happened?"

"Morzan happened. He found out months later and he knew Murtagh was his, he asked Selena for forgiveness. He won her over with the _'let's be a family'_ card" Brom scoffed. "But then she was pregnant again and you had to mine... Morzan was furious"

Eragon looked down; "I would think so... That's pretty much it, huh? Mom raised me until five and then she dumped me on you..."

"No, Eragon, she didn't _dump_ you on me..." Brom said

Eragon looked up; "Then she threw me at you! She couldn't have run away any faster."

"Eragon... Your mother loves you very much. But she made a promise to be with Morzan, I'm glad she gave you to me" Brom said

"I am too... But even if she loves me, she still loves Morzan and Murtagh more" said Eragon

Those words were engraved into his mind, that his mother would always choose Morzan and Murtagh over Brom and him. But he learned to live with it, sure it hurt only being raised by one parent. But Brom was good enough for a single parent.

Eragon grew up, he had pretty much a good life until he went to high school; when he found out Murtagh was attending the same high school. He was just one grade higher than Eragon and all the girls younger than him knew him. One thing no one knew was that Murtagh Morzanson and Eragon Bromson were half brothers, even Eragon's friends didn't know. Eragon didn't tell them mostly because it never came up and because Eragon was sure Murtagh never told anyone.

Eragon wanted to speak to Murtagh about a lot of things, but he was afraid and he had a lot of turmoil when it came to the subject his mom and her _other family_.

_Other family? What am I saying? She has only one family..._ Eragon thought, he could not deny his secret wish to having a _perfect family._ Ever since he was kid he wanted Selena to leave her family and live with them. But that was just a child's dream.

**X X X**

"Mr. Bromson, Are you sleeping in my class again?" Ms. Arya asked

Eragon sat up in his chair; "Um... No?" some of students laughed lowly

Ms. Arya rolled her eyes; "Mr. Bromson, did you finish your essay on the book of your favorite author?"

"Yes! I turned it in this morning, like you said to" Eragon said proudly

"Good. I want you to write three more" Ms. Arya said, some students gasped

Eragon was confused; "Three more essays on the same book?"

"No. Three essays on different books that your author wrote. Since I gave the class two weeks to read their book and to write the four page essay. I'll give you three weeks. Or you can have three weeks of detention after school, your choice. Maybe you'll learn not to sleep in my class for a tenth time." Ms. Arya said

_both sound terrible,_ Eragon thought. "I'll do the essays."_ How hard could they be?_

**X X X**

"I would have picked the detention" Saphira said to Eragon at lunch

Elva and Vanir nodded

"I wish I was a junior like you two!" Elva said smiling, a freshman

"I'm sure it's not that great" said Vanir, a sophomore

Nasuada laughed; "I think my senior year is going a lot better than my junior went."

Eragon didn't say anything, he just ate

"You okay Eragon?" Saphira asked

"I'm fine. I just don't think it's fair that Ms. Arya gave me this kind of punishment! I haven't even read any other books by my author" Eragon said

"You haven't? Well stop staying up late so you don't fall asleep in Ms. Arya's class!" Saphira said

"What's wrong with reading more books? If you like the author it shouldn't be hard reading their other work" Nasuada said

Eragon sat against the back of his chair; "Writing the first essay was easy. I actually owned the book I wrote on"

"So? Just go to the school library" Saphira suggested

"Yeah, I go there all the time." Nasuada said with big smile

Eragon sat there for awhile not saying anything; "Would you believe I've never been to the school library for all the years I've been attending here?"

"Really! Now you have to go!" Nasuada said

Saphira shook her head; "The library isn't a theme park. It's not that great"

Eragon shrugged; "Oh well, It's not like I have a choice now"

**X X X**

When school ended, Eragon walked quickly to the library. He walked inside and noticed a bunch of students in section of the building only for computers and barely anyone was in the book sections. He walked up to the large desk next to all the computers and saw a women with three books open in front of her.

_Is she trying to read all three at the same time? _Eragon coughed; "Excuse me."

She looked up; "Yes?" She asked, annoyed. Her name tag read;_ 'Angela'_

"Ms. Angela... I've never been to this library, can I have assistance to finding some books?" Eragon asked politely

Angela frowned; "No! I'm too busy! Ask one of the librarian aids"

Eragon looked around; "Where-"

"Their on the computers" Angela said, interrupting

Eragon looked at the back of students' heads nervously, he didn't know any of them; not to mention there was no way of telling normal students from the librarian aids. He stood there staring for awhile, hoping to recognize one after awhile

"Why are you still here?" Angela asked

"I don't know anyone" he said

She sighed; "If I give you my best aid will you leave me alone?"

"Your best? What do you mean by that?" He asked

"The aid that does the best. You know... at libraring..." She said slowly

Eragon thought she was mocking him; "That's not even a word"

"That's not the point! He's the aid who spends the most time here and has memorized most authors, categories and their locations. What him to help or not?" She asked with anger

Eragon nodded

"Murtagh!" Angela yelled, Eragon froze.

A student sitting at the computer next to them stood up and turned around; "Yes Angela?"

"This kid is really annoying. Help him so he goes away" She said

Eragon shivered when Murtagh looked at him, his eyes glowed through his dark hair on his face. He was taller than Eragon and just as handsome as all the rumors that Eragon heard. They hadn't been this close to each other since they were kids.

"What are you looking for?" Murtagh asked in his deep voice that rang in Eragon's ears

Eragon wanted to melt away rather having to speak to his older brother now. He handed Murtagh a paper with the instructions for the assignment, Murtagh studied it for awhile, probably looking for the author's name.

"Interesting." He said, he looked toward the book shelves; "Follow me"

Eragon wordlessly nodded and walked behind Murtagh while he guided him to one of the many shelves. Murtagh looked up and around one shelf while Eragon was staring at him. Eragon's eyes studied Murtagh's perfect face and eventually they fell to his neck and shoulders. He bit his lip when he was observing Murtagh's arms and chest.

"Here. We have... five books by your author." Murtagh said, pulling them down

Eragon blinked; "I only need three..." he said lowly, not looking into Murtagh's eyes

Murtagh held them out him; "Well which ones do you want?"

Eragon just took three of the books he didn't know, he held them close; "Thank you..."

Murtagh smiled; "No problem. I can check those out for you now or later in case you want to stay here for awhile and read"

"I think I'll read them for awhile..." Eragon said, looking for a chair to sit.

**X X X**

"Eragon, Eragon wake up."

"Hm?" Eragon opened his eyes and sat up; "What happened?"

"You fell asleep" Murtagh said with an amused smile

Eragon looked at the clock; "I missed the bus!" He said, jumping up from the chair. "What am I gonna do!"

"Relax, it's not the end of the world" Murtagh said, sitting on a chair

"Where is everyone?" Eragon asked, looking around.

"They went home a little while ago, I thought you did too until I saw you napping here" Murtagh said, still smiling

"So I fell asleep. Sue me" Eragon said, gathering his things

"I'm not mad. Angela might be" Murtagh said with a small chuckle

"Stop that" Eragon simply said

Murtagh stopped smiling; "Stop _what_?"

"Stop what you're doing. Stop pretending that we're okay. Because you know damn well we're not" Eragon couldn't believe his words, but he wanted to hear what Murtagh thought of them

Murtagh raised an eyebrow; "I see through your little act. Your not mad at me, so stop acting like it"

Eragon took a step backward. "I need to go home" Eragon said, turning around and walking toward the exit.

"But how? You missed your bus" Murtagh asked loudly

"I'll be fine" said Eragon, opening the door

But Murtagh immediately closed it; "Listen, why don't I give you a ride?"

Eragon turned around and said; "Can you check out my books first?"

Murtagh smirked

**X X X**

"Pardon my rudeness earlier, I meant no disrespect" Eragon said, in Murtagh's car

"Water under the bridge little bro" Murtagh said, trying to focus on driving

Eragon almost winced when he heard;_ 'little bro'_. "And that's another thing, I'm not used to this 'being a good brother Murtagh'." Eragon said

"Well what do you want from me, Eragon? I'm trying to be nice but your making it difficult. If you want I'll leave you alone and never talk to you again" Murtagh said frustratedly

"No... No that's not what I meant. I just mean this is new, for both of us. And considering there was never pressure for us to be brothers before. It's just weird" Eragon said, oddly defending his right to speak to Murtagh

"Don't you think that I already knew that..." Murtagh said lowly

It was awkward for awhile, then Eragon asked; "How's mom?"

Murtagh sighed; "The same as always..."

"I think about her a lot. Do you think she thinks about me?" Eragon asked, then he realized how childish he sounded

Murtagh took awhile to answer; "Of course she does."

Eragon smiled

"Is it this street or the next?" Murtagh asked, looking at the street signs

"The next" Eragon said, finding his eyes wandering Murtagh's body again. It accorded to Eragon that something about Murtagh was different from most people. He had a face that was handsome; yet, he also seemed sad, even when he smiled. Eragon realized Murtagh always looked that way, even when they were kids and used to play together. Eragon loved Murtagh and always wanted to be his brother again, it would take a long time but Eragon was sure they could patch up their old relationship.

"I think this is your house..." Murtagh said

Eragon grabbed his backpack; "Thanks again..."

"Whatever" Murtagh said; "I guess I'll see you later"

Eragon smiled and nodded.

**X X X**

"Did you have fun at the library?" Nasuada asked

"Um, it was okay I guess... But I didn't see you there" Eragon replied

"I was busy yesterday, I can come with you today if you want" Nasuada said smiling

Eragon shrugged; "Well i do need to read the books I checked out"

"We can go at lunch if you want" She suggested

Saphira looked back and fourth; "You guys are just gonna abandon us at lunch?"

"Yep" Eragon said

That's exactly what they did. When they were there, Eragon looked around for Murtagh but didn't see him

"Hey Nasuada, do you know a guy in your grade named; Murtagh Morzanson?" He asked

She looked toward him with a arrogant smile

Eragon felt like an idiot; "That was a stupid question, wasn't it?"

"Mhm. There isn't a single girl in this school who hasn't at least heard of Murtagh Morzanson. Why?" She asked

Eragon blushed; "Just curious, do you know anything about him? Like personally?"

"Not really... When I hung out with them-"

Eragon cut her off; "You were friends with him?"

Nasuada nodded; "Yes. I used to sit with him, Thorn and all their friends until you and Saphira finally got here"

Eragon sighed; "So you don't know anything about him?"

"Sorry. You know, I used to have a big crush him" She said smiling

"You did? Did anything ever happen?" Eragon asked curiously

Nasuada shook her head slightly; "Of course not. Between you and me. I don't think Murtagh likes _my type_"

Eragon frowned; "What do you mean? You're smart, beautiful, strong and nice to everyone. He doesn't like that type?"

"No Eragon" Nasuada whispered; "I'm pretty sure he likes _your type_"

"I don't understand" said Eragon

She smiled; "Oh come on. You must have noticed since your asking about him. He's like you"

"He's gay?" Eragon realized

"Yep. So you have a chance with him" Nasuada said, winking

Eragon blushed, he wasn't sure why; "I don't want a chance with Murtagh"

"Eragon, you don't have to lie. Look there he is! Oh Murtagh! Murtagh over here!" Nasuada yelled

"Sh!" several people said to Nasuada

Eragon turned around to watch Murtagh walk toward them

"You yelled for me Nasuada?" Murtagh said

Nasuada smiled; "Yes I did. Murtagh, have you met my friend Eragon?"

Eragon looked up at Murtagh, who smirked; "As a matter of a fact I met him yesterday. Apparently he didn't know how to use a library"

"Well that's our Eragon. Have you ever read any of the books he checked out?" She asked

Eragon shot a glance at her; _What are you up to?_

"I have" said Murtagh

Nasuada's smile widened; "Then do you think you can help Eragon? You can give him you opinions on which you liked more and what you think of the author"

"Um... That's not necessary Murtagh. I wouldn't want to bother you" Eragon said

"It's not a bother Eragon. But I'm busy today after school, we can talk over the weekend. Maybe hang out?" He asked

Eragon opened his mouth to answer but Nasuada talked louder; "He'd love to!"

Murtagh smiled; "Alright, see you Eragon" he said, walking away

"I'm gonna kill you" Eragon whispered

"Shut up, you're happy about going on a date" Nasuada said

Eragon looked toward where Murtagh left. He _was _happy about spending time with Murtagh; "It's not a date!" was all he could think of saying

**X X X**

"Murtagh? How did you get my number?" Eragon asked, on his cell phone

_"Nasuada gave it to me." _Murtagh answered; _"She said; 'You forgot something'."_

Eragon rubbed a hand on his forehead; "Well I guess it's a good thing because you said you wanted to get coffee or something... right?"

_"Yeah,where would you say the closest cafe is to your house?" _Murtagh asked

"The one attached to that book store" Eragon said

_"Then let's go to that one, Okay?" _said Murtagh

"Okay..." Eragon replied, a little nervous

_"Where is it exactly?"_ Murtagh asked

**X X X**

Eragon stood there outside the coffee shop on Saturday morning, waiting until Murtagh got there. He held his breath when he saw Murtagh walk to him;

"You didn't have to wait out here for me" Murtagh laughed

"It wasn't a problem..." Eragon answered, while they both walked inside

After getting their coffee, they sat down. "What do you like about your author the most?" Murtagh asked

"Her characters. She has a knack for writing interesting characters" Eragon answered

Murtagh smiled before taking a sip of his drink; "Yeah, she is good at that"

"What do you like about her writing?" Eragon asked

Murtagh took another drink; "Her dialogue. It's believable and her stories make you forget you're reading and make you think you're listening to her characters talking"

Eragon nodded; "I've noticed that too" he said, looking at Murtagh. But Murtagh looked like he was looking elsewhere, his head was completely turned to the other side of the bookstore. Eragon turned to see what he was looking at, he noticed Murtagh had his eyes on the CD's selection. Eragon smiled; "Murtagh? Wanna check the CD's out?"

Murtagh shook his head; "No, we came to talk about your books"

"It's okay. I kinda want to..." Eragon had a small smile

"When we're done." Murtagh said

Eragon looked around the CD selection when they were done.

"So what do you like? Simple Plan? Linkin Park? The Fray?" Eragon asked

Murtagh looked toward him with a serious face; "I have this urge to hit you right now"

Eragon gulped; "Sorry... I just thought you looked like an alternative rock guy"

Murtagh walked to Eragon; "Pfft, don't assume things. You look like a pop guy, let me guess. You like Lady Gaga?"

"As if, Taylor Swift is my favorite" Eragon said smiling, then they both broke out into laughter

"You're all right kid" Murtagh said, still chuckling

Eragon smiled proudly; "You're not so bad yourself"

"So I've been told" Murtagh said with a grin

A little while went by before Eragon said;"This is nice... Just you and me..."Eragon found himself staring at Murtagh again, except this time Murtagh was staring back. Eragon took a step closer, looking deeply into Murtagh's eyes

"Yeah..." Murtagh replied, his hand close to Eragon's on the CD table

Eragon looked at their hands, there was some feeling in him that he suddenly wanted to touch it. So he did, the tip of his fingers grace over Murtagh's hand. Murtagh just watched, the next move was his; they both knew it. Murtagh took only step forward;

"Do you need any help?" an employee asked, Eragon and Murtagh jumped back

"I want to buy these..." Murtagh said nervously, almost shaking

"Alright, come right over here to the register" she said, Murtagh followed

Eragon stayed where he was;_ What just happened_? He couldn't explain it

"Um… I'm going home now. I'll text you later?" Murtagh asked

Eragon nodded. "Sure…"

**X X X**

Eragon spent most of the rest of Saturday reading one of his books, hoping that if he could finish a book he could finish an essay just as fast. And when Eragon wasn't reading or doing school work, he was thinking about Murtagh.

He spent all night looking online about Murtagh, but it seemed like Eragon's older brother didn't like social networks; considering he couldn't find him. It disappointed Eragon so much that thinking about Murtagh didn't let him sleep.

"You look like hell" Brom said at breakfast

Eragon frowned; "Thanks Dad…"

"What happened?" he asked

Eragon rubbed his eyes; "I just couldn't sleep… I don't know why"

"Maybe you're stressed? Something wrong with school?" Brom asked

"I am doing this big project, but I'm not worrying about it so much that I would lose sleep" Eragon said

"Maybe it's a girl" said Brom

Eragon choked; "What? No… I don't like anyone"

Brom smiled; "If you say so son" He stood up and walked away

Eragon felt his phone vibrate and noticed a text message;

**_Good Morning Eragon,_**

**_It's a beautiful day, but it's hot out_**

**-Murtagh**

_What? _Eragon was confused, yet he found himself smiling and almost laughing. He texted back;

**_You are so weird!_**

**-Eragon**

Eragon grew anxious for a reply

_**What are you talking about? In my eyes, you're the weird one, I'm normal**_

** -Murtagh**

_**Not true, the world doesn't revolve around you! Now you're arrogant **_

**-Eragon**

**_But you love it._**

**-Murtagh**

Eragon felt himself blush again,_ Why do I keep doing that?_

**_No more texts! I need to work on homework…_**

**_-Eragon_**

Murtagh replied quickly;**_  
><em>**

**_Whatever_**

**-Murtagh**

**_Sorry?_**

**-Eragon**

_**You should be.**_

**-Murtagh**

_**Okay smartass, What do you propose I do to make it up to you? :D**_

**-Eragon**

_**I'm hungry, Buy me lunch.**_

**-Murtagh**

Eragon looked at the clock, then replied;_**  
><strong>_

**_Lunch? I just told you I was doing homework_**

_**-Eragon**_

Eragon stared at his phone for the reply; _I do want to see you..._

_**Really? I thought you were just saying that cause you didn't want to talk to me.**_

**-Murtagh**

_**Why would you think that?**_

**-Eragon**

Eragon was surprised how long it took Murtagh to reply, especially since all his previous texts arrived so quickly;_**  
><strong>_

_**I dunno.**_

_**Just skip the homework.**_

**-Murtagh**

Eragon rolled his eyes;

_**Fine. Where?**_

**-Eragon  
><strong>

**X X X**

They agreed to meet at three o'clock, but Eragon miscalculated when would arrive. He ended up arriving close to four instead. He ran when he noticed Murtagh standing against a wall; _I hope he's not mad;_

"Hi Murtagh!" Eragon say with a big smile, then noticing Murtagh's face was serious, he stopped smiling; "I'm sorry I'm late. Did you wait long?"

"Well I did arrive on time." He said, meaning; 'yes'

Eragon was embarrassed; "I'm so so-"

"You were already apologized" Murtagh said; "Let's just go" Murtagh said, starting to walk

Great, he's mad. Eragon walked behind him; "I was wondering if after lunch.. We could..."

Murtagh stopped walking and faced Eragon; "We could... What?"

"Hang out. Like a movie or mall, I'm not sure" Eragon admitted

Murtagh shrugged; "If you want"

Eragon smiled; "I'm gonna need a better answer than that."

"Then ask better" Murtagh stated

"Murtagh, would you like to spend the day with me?" Eragon asked playfully

"Sure." Murtagh said

"I still need a better answer. Say you would like to spend the day with me" Eragon said smirking

Murtagh was annoyed but smiled anyway; "Fine, I want to."

"You want to- what?" Eragon asked, walking up to Murtagh

Murtagh playfully pushed him away; "I want to spend the day with you!"

Eragon laughed; "See? Was that so hard?"

"As a matter of fact, it was" Murtagh said smiling

**X X X**

After eating Eragon and Murtagh walked through a shopping center, not really stopping anywhere, just talking. Eragon was surprised how comfortable he was just hanging out with Murtagh. Murtagh was just as smart as Eragon expected, he could talk to him for hours about one subject. Eragon noticed that it was late and hardly anyone was there anymore, but he didn't want their time together to end yet. After a while, they ran out of things to talk about.

Murtagh yawned; "I think I should be heading home."

"Not yet... We'll find something to talk about. How's mom doing?" Eragon desperately asked

"You asked that already..." Murtagh said lowly, resting his head on the back of the bench

Then _you_ ask something." Eragon asked

Murtagh didn't say anything, his eyes were closed; "Why did you hate me?"

Eragon was surprised by the question; "No, I never hated you. I mean, I might have disliked you and I was jealous of you..."

Murtagh didn't say anything.

"But I never hated you, how could I? You're my brother... We're suppose to get along..." Eragon looked over Murtagh, _He fell asleep_. Eragon stared at Murtagh's face, which was covered by his hair, Eragon pushed the hair back. Murtagh's face was perfect, his eyes, his nose, his... _lips_. Eragon stared at them, he felt something tell him to 'go for it'. Eragon leaned over and kissed Murtagh's lips. He leaned back and was shocked when Murtagh's eyes were open.

"I... I'm sorry!" Eragon yelled, jumping up and trying to run away.

Murtagh stood up; "Eragon"

His named was said strongly, he turned around and was surprised when he felt Murtagh kiss him. Eragon couldn't just stand there, he not only kissed back but grabbed Murtagh to get closer and having a long lasting kiss. Then it occurred to him; _This is Murtagh!_

He pushed Murtagh away, Murtagh stared at him questioningly.

Eragon felt sad, he wasn't sure why; "I-I'm sorry! I can't do this, I can't" Eragon ran away as fast as he could. Away from the mall, away from Murtagh._ Murtagh, Why? This all my fault... I've ruined everything!_

**X X X**

Monday Morning came the next day, Eragon did all he could to stay home but Brom would not let him. The whole school day felt like a big haze, Eragon didn't pay attention to everything that was happening around him. It was as if his world had been spun and he was feeling dizzy. His friends noticed something was wrong, he even insisted it was nothing but he couldn't even fool himself.

"Eragon."

Eragon jumped, Murtagh's voice was as clear as day

"I can't hang out right now! I- I'm busy" Eragon said shaking

Murtagh looked around; "Can we please talk? There's something I need to show you"

Eragon couldn't deny him; "Okay..._"_

Murtagh pointed some direction; "We're going that way." he said, pointing at his car

No one spoke during the first ten minutes past, then he was in a place he didn't recognize, there were barely any houses. Any houses they saw were spread far part and old.

"Where are we going?" Eragon questioned

"You talk too much" Murtagh simply said.

When Eragon noticed it had been a while since he saw house he grew a little scared; "Tell me you didn't bring me in the middle of nowhere to kill me"

Murtagh chuckled; "Just wait."

Eragon looked outside the window he noticed Murtagh pull up to an old house,_ 'old'_ being an understatement. The roof was falling apart, the plants were growing out of control and it looked like it was once red but that paint was too faded to really tell. Before Eragon could ask about it, Murtagh exited the car and stood in front, just staring.

Eragon got out too; "What is this place?"

"Me." Murtagh said, staring at the house_; _"I mean, it's my house"

"You live here?" Eragon was surprised, he thought Murtagh's parents were rich

"I didn't say that. It's... just _mine_" said Murtagh, walking toward the front door. Eragon caught up to him and saw Murtagh have a key to the door, he opened it and walked inside.

It was worse in the inside, holes in the walls, dirty floors and Eragon could have sworn he heard rats.

"What do you think? It's small but I like it" Murtagh said smiling

Eragon tried not to be rude; "It's... cozy"

Murtagh smiled; "You hate it"

"No! Just, not my style" Eragon said

Murtagh rolled his eyes and walked into another room, Eragon followed and saw the room resemble a personal room. With a desk, big window and a mattress bed. Eragon sat next to him;

"Why is this place yours?" Eragon asked; "When I lived with you guys, you were living in a nice big house"

Murtagh looked at him sharply; "Believe it or not, that house is my father's. Meaning no matter how much I wanted to get away from him, I couldn't while in that house."

"Why this place?.. it's so... not like a home" asked Eragon

"There was this one day..." Murtagh said; "Where mom and dad were arguing. They always argue, but that time was different. Mom, she was crying so much and dad's voice was so loud. They scared me..." Murtagh took a deep breath; "So I ran... I ran as fast and as far as I could. I got tired but was too afraid to stop. I found myself here, so I slept and found peace the way I never experienced. I returned home days later, but life went back to normal and I found myself running back here more and more"

Eragon looked around the room.

"So I bought it and I come here whenever I'm trying to get away from the world... away from problems..." Murtagh said

Eragon look directly at Murtagh.

"If you're ever upset or need a place to stay. This place is open..." he said

"Thank you..." Eragon said, his heart beating

Murtagh leaned into Eragon for a kiss, Eragon returned it; wondering why he was so happy.

Eragon spoke; "You know this is wrong, right?"

"Only if it doesn't feel right..." Murtagh said, giving a longer kiss

_It feels so right..._ Eragon laid on his back while Murtagh got on top of him to continue their kiss, Eragon gave it his all; happily welcoming it. Eragon felt his phone ring; "I have to pick up"

"Whatever" Murtagh said, moving to Eragon's collar bone

Eragon answered his phone; "Ah- Hello?"

_"Eragon, where are you?" Brom asked_

Murtagh started kissing Eragon's neck, "I'm-with a friend" Eragon said

_"When will you be home?" asked Brom_

"I- I don't know" Eragon said, his skin was tingling from Murtagh's mouth

_"Well you need to know-"_

Eragon rubbed his forehead; "I'm sorry I just..." Murtagh lifted Eragon's shirt and licked his chest; Eragon squeaked

_"What are you doing?" Brom asked_

"I-I'm... I'm need to go!" Eragon yelled and hung up

Murtagh chuckled; "That was bold"

Eragon pushed him off; "I need to go!" Eragon yelled

"Eragon, I'm sorry... I couldn't help myself" Murtagh said

"I don't care." Eragon said, walking out, then walking back in; "I need a ride"

"Well with an attitude like that, I don't see why I should" Murtagh said

"Please?" Eragon asked, trying to still be mad

Murtagh looked at him; "Let's have fun first"

Eragon looked at him confused; "Should I be bothered at the fact you're okay with having this kind of relationship with your own brother?"

"You're only half and so what if I don't care?" Murtagh asked; "I like you, so I want you"

Eragon blushed; "I don't know if we're ready for that..."

"You mean _you're_ not ready. I'm as ready as I'll ever be" Murtagh said

"I like you Murtagh... But I like doing things at my own rate..." Eragon said

Murtagh shrugged; "Whatever, I just wanted... to have a little fun"

"What kind of fun?" Eragon asked

Murtagh stood up and walked over to Eragon; "Want me to show you?" he whispered

Eragon felt a chill; "Y-Yes"

Murtagh grabbed Eragon and threw him on the bed. Taking his lips for only a short while, Eragon sat on the bed while Murtagh sat one the floor. Eragon watched while Murtagh unzipped and tugged off Eragon pants;

"Murtagh! I thought-"

"Shh! We're not really doing that" Murtagh said, putting his hands on Eragon's waist. Eragon blushed when Murtagh pulled down his underwear, revealing his member; "You're already excited?" Murtagh said. Eragon felt his breathing becoming harder when Murtagh touched the tip of it with his tongue. Eragon squirmed around the bed while Murtagh licked, slowly to tease Eragon.

"Murtagh!" Eragon yelled when Murtagh started licking slower, then Murtagh took all of Eragon in his mouth causing Eragon to yell out again. Eragon couldn't form words anymore, he was just moaning while Murtagh was swallowing and taking him deeper into his throat.

Murtagh pulled away before Eragon climaxed, when it was over; Murtagh just sat on his bed.

"Ready to go home?" Murtagh asked

Eragon just nodded

**X X X**

Three weeks went by and Eragon, thanks to Murtagh was able to finish his essays;

"I can't believe you did it" Saphira said

"It wasn't actually as hard as I thought it was going to be" Eragon said

Nasuada interrupted; "You never told us what happened with you and Mr. Morzanson"

"What about it?" Eragon asked, not looking at anyone

Saphira squealed; "You're dating him, aren't you?"

Eragon blushed; "I-I um..."

Saphira, Nasuada and Elva gasped; Vanir didn't care.

"Okay I am! But it's not that big of a deal" said Eragon; "Can we drop the subject?"

The girls giggled, "Okay Eragon, but you have to tell us about it some time" Saphira said

Eragon left lunch annoyed, the rest of the day was annoying him until he saw Murtagh after school walking to his car. He ran up to him but noticed Murtagh had this weird look on his face;

"You okay?" asked Eragon

"I'm fine..." Murtagh said, obviously not

Eragon walked up to him; "Is it me?"

Murtagh looked at him straight in the eye; "No."

Eragon blinked; "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the way you're looking at me; you're looking at me with anger"

Murtagh ran a hand through his hair; "I'm just... off today, I'm staying at my house this weekend. In case you feel like visiting"

"Did mom and your dad get in a another argument?" Eragon asked, Murtagh almost twitched when Eragon said; 'mom'

"Kinda... I'd really like you to spend time with me this weekend" Murtagh said

Eragon smiled; "Of course I will"

Murtagh smiled back; "Hey, maybe we'll finally-"

"I doubt it" Eragon interrupted

"Possibly?" Murtagh asked, smirking

"Maybe no" Eragon smiled; "I promise when I'm ready, you'll be first to know"

Murtagh entered his car; "Bye"

"Wait, no kiss?" Eragon asked

"You're holding out on me" Murtagh said, he smiled; "But I'll kiss you when _I'm_ ready" he said, while driving away

**X X X**

Eragon went home, he was surprised when Brom was waiting for him;

"Eragon, why you late?" He asked

"I was talking to friends. No big deal" Eragon said smiling

"I mean you've been doing this more and more. And you're not telling me where it is you're always going" Brom said

Eragon walked by him; "I'm just hanging out with friends"

Brom grabbed his arm; "Tell me which of you're friends are you hanging out with."

"I'm... hanging out with Murtagh" Eragon said, feeling weird about saying that name to his father

"Murtagh Morzanson? Eragon, you can't be friends with him" Brom said

Anger boiled inside Eragon; "Why not! He's my brother too!"

"Eragon, Morzan is a untrustworthy man; and I'm saying that Murtagh is bad news. I'm telling you, you may not hang around Murtagh anymore" Brom said; "I'm sorry son, I'm just trying to look out for you"

"No!" Eragon yelled; "You can't tell me who I can or can't be friends with! I'm leaving!" Eragon said, storming out before Brom could argue.

There was only one place Eragon could go, so he called a taxi driver and decided to surprise Murtagh.

"Eragon?" Murtagh asked when Eragon arrived on his doorstep; "What are you doing here?"

Eragon embraced Murtagh, he held Murtagh tightly and ignored the fact Murtagh didn't hug him back; "I want to sleep with you"

"What?" Murtagh asked, managing to push Eragon off him; "You were just saying earlier today that you weren't ready"

"I know... I just... I'm tired of always letting people run my life and always wanting everything planned. I just wanted to do something spontaneous, you know?" Eragon asked

Murtagh kissed Eragon; "I do" he said, holding Eragon's hand while they walked through the house to his bed.

Eragon was already shaking;_ Don't be nervous... You want this, you want this... you want Murtagh..._ Eragon thought while Murtagh sat him on the bed, quickly taking Eragon's clothes off. Eragon didn't do anything, he just let Murtagh do what he wanted. Eragon always pictured his first time as to be special, but something felt wrong about Murtagh. Eragon tried to form the words for how Murtagh was acting; _He's not being... Loving..._

Eragon realized how Murtagh wasn't caressing him or even really looking at him, he just had Eragon lying down on the bed. When Murtagh was undressed too, he didn't take the time to prepare Eragon or even see if he was ready. He just pushed himself in, Eragon was focusing on his pain too much to question Murtagh. Murtagh slid in and out, not allowing Eragon to brace himself for when he slid back in.

Eragon soon noticed he was gaining no pleasure from this, especially when Murtagh started moving faster and harsher. In the end, they didn't speak to each other. Eragon hid the fact he was crying from Murtagh since Murtagh wasn't looking at him.

When Murtagh laid back down, beside Eragon and looking up at the ceiling. Eragon turned toward him and whispered; "I love you Murtagh..."

Murtagh turned over to have his back facing Eragon.

**X X X**

Eragon woke the next morning alone, not even a note. _What happened? Did I do something wrong?_ Eragon had no choice but to go home, he found himself in tears the whole way.

He opened the door to his house and walked inside. He looked to the side when he walked inside and saw Brom sitting on the couch, next to him was Selena.

Eragon froze; "Mom?" he said, rubbing the last of his tear from his face

"Hi honey..." she said, standing up. Eragon was surprised when he saw tears in her eyes

"Where have you been?" Brom asked

"It doesn't matter" Selena said, running up to Eragon and hugging him.

Eragon heard her sobbing, before he knew it, he was crying too. "Why are you here?"" he asked finally

"I came here to tell your father I love him..." Selena said; "And to tell you I love you too, I always did" she said facing him. "Of course, Brom wouldn't forgive me so easily, I've had to convince him and now I'm begging you for your forgiveness..."

"Forgiveness? What do you mean you love dad?" Eragon asked

"She wants to be with me" Brom said

"Yes, I always have. But Morzan wouldn't let me out of our marriage, as soon as we divorced I told Brom" Selena said; "I told him I want to be with him, here, with you too"

Eragon was shocked; "With us? Like a family?"

Selena nodded; "Yes, yes Eragon. That's all I ever wanted" she said, holding Eragon again

Eragon pulled away; "Wait, what about Murtagh and Morzan! Did they take the news well? Have yo even told Murtagh yet?"

Selena looked at Brom, Brom spoke; "Eragon, I thought you said you were Murtagh's friend"

"I-I am" Eragon said

"Eragon, I divorced Morzan a year ago. I told Murtagh around that time" Selena said

"Didn't you ever ask Murtagh about you're mom?" Brom asked

"I..." suddenly Eragon had a realization; "I need to go"

**X X X**

Murtagh sat on his porch; _What a day..._ he thought, running his hand through his hair. He spotted Eragon running toward his house, _here we go_;

"Murtagh!" Eragon yelled; "Why didn't you tell me your parents broke up?"

Murtagh laughed; "Why Indeed" He said, standing; "Does it bother you?"

"Well yes. I wish you told me so I could have talked to you about it..." Eragon said

"Are you stupid!" Murtagh yelled; "You don't get it!"

Eragon stopped walking; "Get what?"

"Your dad stole my mother's heart. She might have raised me, claimed to love me but even my father could see that when she looked at us she saw Brom and his bastard of a child!" Murtagh yelled

"Murtagh... What are you saying?" Eragon asked

"I'm saying I hate you! I always have!" Murtagh said

Eragon shook his head; "I don't believe you, you might have hated me... But you don't now"

"Stop acting like you know me! You don't!" Murtagh said stepping down from the porch; "Don't you see! I planned all of this! I planned on you one day reuniting with me, I planned on you falling for me and giving me your heart! So I could rip it!" Murtagh yelled

"Why?" Eragon asked, tears falling down his face; "I loved you"

"Exactly, Love caused this! If your dad had stayed away from mom, then she wouldn't have left us!" Murtagh said, turning around

Eragon stopped crying; "She would have left you anyway"

"What?" Murtagh spat

"She doesn't love your dad! That doesn't mean she doesn't love you! She loved you and... she loved me too" Eragon said, realizing he was always in his mother's heart; "Even if I didn't exist, your mom would have still left"

"Shut up" Murtagh said

"And another thing! You had her your whole life! Then, when she wanted to leave you **had** to blame someone! Other than your father, so you blamed me!"

"I said shut up!" Murtagh yelled, walking to Eragon

Eragon laughed; "This isn't about love or even revenge! This is about selfishness! If you couldn't have mom, no one could, right! You are so horrible, that you would me suffer for loving mom too. You're nothing but a spoiled brat"

"She was there for me!" Murtagh yelled, his eyes watery; "She was always busy and when she was there she never shut up about seeing you and seeing Brom again!" Eragon was speechless; "Why! Wasn't I enough?" Murtagh asked; "How could I not be upset at you? You have a father who cares for you! I don't, how could I have had mom when since you were born she was yours... I have no one now" Murtagh looked down, hiding his face

Eragon stood there for a moment; "You _had_ me..." he said; "Good bye Murtagh..." Eragon said sadly, _I still love you..._ Eragon began to walk away

"Eragon! Eragon, I'm sorry!" Murtagh said. But Eragon kept walking he knew he shouldn't look back, but he did but when he looked back Murtagh had gone back into the house.

**X X X**

Two years went by and Eragon hadn't heard from Murtagh again.

Eragon had graduated and now living away from Selena and Brom. But he visited them sometimes, on one of the sometimes he was visiting; he found himself walking through the town he grew up. He stopped when he saw a coffee shop attached to a book store. _This is that book store, our first date..._

Eragon walked inside and found himself at the CD's, he smiled when he remembered that day. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a certain CD" he asked an employee

"Sorry, I'm on my break. You can ask the guy behind the counter" She said

Eragon walked to the counter, no one was there. "Hello? Sorry but I need help looking for a CD"

"Let me guess..." said a voice, Eragon turned around;

"Taylor Swift, right?" Murtagh asked

Eragon nodded; "Hey Murtagh"

"I think it's over here." Murtagh going to one of the counters

"How are you?" Eragon asked; "Still scheming?"

"Nope. Gave up on revenge a long time ago" Murtagh said, not looking at Eragon

Eragon felt a smile; "How's your home life?"

"Moved out of my dad's house, for good. I fixed up that old house in case you ever-" Murtagh looked directly at Eragon for the first time in years

"That's nice. Mom says you two talk a lot" Eragon said

"Yeah, we do" Murtagh walked to a different shelf; "Maybe it's here"

"She also said you ask about me a lot but always refuse to speak to me" Eragon

"Hm..." Murtagh was going through the CDs

"Murtagh..." Eragon said; "I've already forgiven you... You don't have to be mad at yourself"

"I- I'm not... I'm just... upset" Murtagh said

"Why?" Eragon asked

Murtagh walked passed him; "I can't find it, I think we might have sold it out-"

"Forget the CD!" Eragon said; "Why are you upset"

"Because... I had it... I had love and I threw away it..." Murtagh said; "I'm sorry... I can't ever forgive myself"

Eragon just stared at him "I don't understand"

"Of course you don't. I put myself here." Murtagh said; "I knew the entire time we were dating was to break your heart. But everything, all the feelings and laughs we had were real... How can we move forward from what I've done?"

"Fine." Eragon said; "Let's start over..."

Murtagh looked at Eragon; "What about your parents?"

"We'll never tell them" Eragon smiled, he held out his hand; "Okay?"

Murtagh shook his hand; "Okay"

"Good, I'm Eragon. I'm in college and single"

Murtagh smiled; "Murtagh and I think I could fix that single problem"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>^^ Well thanks for reading to the end<strong>

_**A/N: Like I said before, I really want to get into writing one-shots and possibly more Inheritance stories. But I'm afraid I'm not good enough**_

_**The reason I want to write One-shots is cause, whenever I write stories I'm good at writing 1st chapters but it seems I never reach my readers' expectations with the rest the story.  
><strong>_

_**Remember I just started writing 2 years ago and barely have any experience since I started considering I'm a student first, a writer second. I still consider myself a beginner  
><strong>_

**I'm proud of myself to finally have written a one-shot. even if its terrible **

**But REVIEWS help me know what you think  
><strong>

**XoXo**

_**Snow-Sakura**_


End file.
